Big Brother 4 (US)
.]] The fourth season of Big Brother lasted for 82 days from July 8 2003 to September 24 2003. This season winner's was Jun Song, who beat her on-off ally Alison Irwin in the Final 2 by a 6-1 vote. This season holds the record for largest premiere at 9.69 million viewers. Also the 31st episode, which features Robert's eviction, holds the record for largest single episode viewership in Big Brother history at 10.99 million. Major alliances of this season include the Elite Eight (Dana, Alison, Jack, Erika, David, Jun, Nathan & Scott), the Three Stooges (Justin, Jee, Robert) which extended to Jun to make the Dream Team, and the Girl Power group that Alison, Jun, and Erika formed near the end. Houseguests Format Changes The X Factor The big twist for the year was The X-Factor. Eight houseguests were introduced, only to have five houseguests' exes compete against them in the game. This quickly became messy, as , a houseguest who had his ex-girlfriend move into the house, had a violent outburst, and subsequently told the House that he had a sexually transmitted disease. He was disqualified and evicted from the game. The ex-couples were: * and * and * and * and * and Golden Power of Veto Another twist, introduced in the last veto contest of Big Brother 3, was the Golden Power of Veto, in that if a nominated person won such a veto, they would be allowed to take themselves off consideration for voting, which was not allowed when the veto was introduced originally the year before. Event ordering Yet another twist in the game occurred when won HoH in Week 8 of the competition. The veto competition would be held before Jun would make her nominations. The reason being was that Jun, as HoH, won a special trip outside of the Big Brother House to attend the 20th Annual MTV Video Music Awards. Her disappearance (as she entered the Diary Room and never returned) played a part in the Veto Competition, as the houseguests had to guess where Jun was. Jun returned, and nominated , her ex-boyfriend, and . However, Alison won the Veto, and used it on herself, forcing Jun to put in her place. Despite Robert being a replacement for Alison, Jee was unanimously evicted 2-0. Jury One last twist to the format included a jury of seven who would decide the outcome of the game. When the game got down to nine players, the evictees formed the jury. The sequestered jury was introduced after many outcry among fans when lost Big Brother 3 arguably due to evicted houseguests seeing her diary room sessions. Memorable events * This season featured the first act of sex between houseguests on the show when contestants and had sex under the covers in the Head of Household room. The DVD that was released featured uncensored moments from the season that weren't allowed for broadcast, including this encounter. * For the second time in four seasons, a Big Brother houseguest, , was removed from the show when he was talked to on day 8 after he had a violent outburst in the house; then he chose to leave after the houseguests did not accept his apology. * At 19, is the youngest contestant in the show's history while , at age 58 remained the oldest until Big Brother 10, which had 75-year-old Jerry MacDonald. Voting History Game History Week 1 After the eight new houseguests moved into the house, they were informed more some houseguests would be joined by one of their exes. At the HOH competition, won. Before the "exes" had entered the house, the original eight houseguests formed an alliance. Honouring the alliance's wishes, Nathan nominated two exes for eviction; and . At the POV competion, won the Golden Power of Veto. Dana chose to keep the nominations the same. Amanda was evicted unanimously. Week 2 was crowned the new HOH at the end of the competition. Jee and his alliance, and , decided to target for eviction. He decided to nominate as a pawn, alongside Erika. David won the POV but decided not to use it. Jee, Justin and Robert were all extremly confident that Erika would be the one to be evicted. However, when the vote was announced, it was revealled that they were wrong. Michelle was evicted by a vote for 6 to 2. Week 3 was crowned HOH after winning the "Everything in 3's" competition. Dana was originally a member of the Elite Eight alliance which formed on Day 1. However, she betrayed the alliance after she nominated two of its members, and , for eviction. Dana exclaimed that she wanted Alison out of the house, as she thought she was "coming after" her. Shortly before the Veto competition, decided with Alison that if he were to win the Veto, he would use it to save her. At the Veto competition, Nathan was victorious. At the Veto ceremony, Nathan decided to remove Alison from the block. This angered Dana greatly; so, in retaliation, she decided to nominate Nathan's ally . David was evictd from the house. Week 4 At the HOH competition, was victorious. Alison's alliance tried to convince her to nominate for eviction. However, later that day, Alison struck a deal with Justin. At the nomination ceremony, Alison nominated and . Her reasoning for this was that she wanted her enemy Dana out of the house, and that Jun would be a vote to keep Dana in the house. won the Veto, but decided not to use it. Dana was evicted unanimously. Week 5 At the HOH competition, prevailed and was crowned the next Head of Household. Justin decided to nominate two members of the opposing alliance, and . His aim was to evict Nathan from the house, as he perceived him to be the bigger threat. At the Veto competition, won his second POV in a row. He decided to leave the nominations intact and to not use the Veto. Nathan was evicted unanimously. Week 6 After the first endurance competition of the season, was crowned HOH. Erika planned to break up the Dream Team. She did so by nominating and for eviction. At the POV competition, won her first major competition of the season. She decided not to use the Veto. Justin was evicted by a vote of 3 to 1. Week 7 At the HOH competition, was victorious for a second time. For the first time ever, the Veto competiton was held before the nomination ceremony. At the Veto competition, Julie gave each of the houseguests dilemas in the diary room. The houseguest that excepted one of the dilemas would win the POV. All houseguests rejected the first two offers. However, Jee excepted his third offer which meant that he won the POV. This meant that all houseguests, except for himself, would have to eat only PB&J for one week. Jee decided to nominate and for eviction. His plan was to break up the close relationship that they had formed with each other. However, his main objective was to evict Erika. Jack was evicted from the house. Week 8 At the HOH competition, was victorious. Straight after Jun was crowned HOH, she was called to diary room and told that she would be leaving the house to attend the MTV Music Video Awards. Once again, the POV competition occured before the nomination ceremony. The objective of the Veto competition, was to discover where Jun had gone. The houseguests were provided with clues to help them figure out where Jun was. guessed correctly and won the POV. After Jun returned to the house, she was told that Alison had won the POV. She decided to use this as a way to hide the fact that her and Alison had an alliance. So she nominated Alison and for eviction, knowing that Alison would save herself with the Veto. At the Veto ceremony, Alison removed herself from the chopping block. Jun chose as the replacement nominee. In the previous week, Jee angered many of the houseguests after he put the house on a PB&J. This ultimately resulted in Jee being evicted by a unanimous vote. Week 9 At the HOH competition, was victorious for the first time. At the nomination cermony, Robert revealed that he had decided to nominate both and for eviction. Though his main objective was to get Alison out of the house. Alison won the first and only Diamond Power of Veto of the season; this meant that she had sole power over who was evicted. At the live Veto ceremony, Alison decided to remove herself from the chopping block once again. This meant that Alison had to evict either Jun or Erika. Alison decided to remain loyal to her alliance with Jun and chose to evict . Week 11 The final HOH competition is played out in three challenges, to give the remaining houseguests a fair shot at securing a place in the final two. During the first endurance HOH competition, won the challenge. Days later, beat in the next challenge, meaning Robert was nominated. At the live HOH part 3 competition, Alison succesfully beat Jun in a personality guessing quiz, claiming the final HOH. She then chose to evict Robert. Finale The Jury Trivia *This was the first season to feature an uneven number of houseguests. *This was the first season to feature houseguests that had formerly met each other prior to entering the House. *This is the first season to feature two finalists with zero eviction votes cast against them. *The three times the Power of Veto was used, they were used on Alison Irwin. Category:Big Brother Seasons